Hero Worship (episode)
Data helps the only survivor of a wrecked ship, a child, cope with the loss of his parents. Meanwhile the crew investigates the causes of the wreckage. Summary :"Captain's log, stardate 45397.3. Two days ago, Starbase 514 lost contact with the research vessel [[SS Vico|''Vico]], which was sent to explore the interior of a black cluster. We are en route to investigate." The arrives at the designated coordinates of the black cluster, scanning for the ''Vico within the cluster. The vessel appears to be adrift and the sensors detect no life signs. The Vico has experienced multiple hull breaches, but it is determined that it is safe enough for an away team to beam over. Riker, La Forge and Data beam on board the vessel. While on board, they find a young boy caught under the wreckage of the damaged ship. The degree of damage makes their rescue efforts more difficult, but ultimately Data succeeds in saving the boy, who turns out to be the only survivor from the ship. The boy, Timothy, is seriously traumatized and initially only trusts Data. He has trouble blending in and appears to be suppressing his traumatic experience on board the Vico. Counselor Troi advises Data to spend time with him, given that the boy only seems to be feeling comfortable around Data. While teaching Timothy how to build a model, Data is called by La Forge to engineering and has to leave. Before leaving, Data decides to quickly build the model with his super speed. Timothy is amazed by Data and asks how he does that. Data responds by saying that he is an android who was designed to exceed Human capacity, both mentally and physically. He further states that he does not possess the ability to experience emotions like Humans do. Timothy seems intrigued by the notion of not feeling happiness or sadness. He begins to emulate Data and claims to be an android too. Although strange, Counselor Troi says it is just part of the healing process and that Timothy will eventually snap out of it. Captain Picard suggests Data help make Timothy the best android possible. Data then begins teaching him how to be an android. While doing so, Timothy seems to finally open up, admitting that he has indeed been having nightmares. In the meanwhile, the crew continues with its investigations of the fate of the Vico. It appears that Timothy has been lying about what happened. He said that there was a boarding party when in fact there was none. Picard performs an experiment by firing phasers into the cluster. They are refracted and Data therefore surmises that a disruptor-style weapon would also be ineffective and that the Vico could not have been attacked inside the nebula. They call Counselor Troi to bring Timothy to the ready room. There they once again ask Timothy what happened to his ship. He insists that they were attacked. Data then tells Timothy "androids do not lie." Timothy tells them that it was him, that he "killed them all". He explains that he lost his balance and his arm hit the computer panel. They then tell him that it was impossible for him to have destroyed the ship, that there were safety protocols. They all wonder what caused the Vico s destruction. The Enterprise shakes and Timothy says that is just like it started on the Vico. The wave front intensity increases and Commander Riker orders shields to 75%. The ship is then shaken again harder than before. Picard comes out of his ready room and orders full about and warp 2. They continue to increase shield strength. Data then asks Timothy everything he remembers that the officers on the Vico said. The warp power transfer to the shields is complete and the wave front is fifteen seconds from impact when Data tells the captain to drop the shields. He does, and the wave front barely rocks the ship. Data then explains that their own shield caused the increases in the wave front. He says that this was also the cause of the Vico's destruction. Outside the schoolroom, Data and Troi talk about Timothy. Troi says he still has a lot of pain but he is a boy again. Data talks to Timothy. Timothy says he misses his parents but that he is all right. He also says that Data must have thought it was pretty funny when he was imitating him. But Data responds by saying that he has often heard that imitation is the highest form of flattery. Timothy asks if they can still do things together and Data says he would be happy to count Timothy among his friends. Memorable Quotes "I would gladly risk feeling bad at times, if it also meant that I could taste my dessert." : - Data, discussing advantages of being Human Background Information *It was during the filming of this episode that the cast and crew learned of the death of Gene Roddenberry. The news had affected everyone deeply, including Marina Sirtis, whose father happened to pass away exactly ten years before. *The story of the fire in La Forge's childhood was originally conceived for a memory rape scene in the following episode, . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) *The second mention of the Breen is in this episode. The first reference was in . Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 56, catalog number VHR 2640, . *As part of the US VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Data Collection: . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 5.4, . *As part of the TNG Season 5 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Joshua Harris as Timothy *Harley Venton as Hutchinson Co-Stars *Sheila Franklin as Ensign *Steven Einspahr as Teacher Uncredited co-stars *Lena Banks as an engineering ensign *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace References black cluster; Breen; carbon dioxide; cloaking device; Dara; Dokkaran; Dokkaran Temple; disruptor; EM pulse; Elamos the Magnificent; enantiodromia; fusion reactor; g unit; graviton wave; harmonic amplification effect; Klingon; Kural-Hanesh; phaser rifle; polysaccharide; protostar; Romulan; Row, Row, Row Your Boat; second officer; Sector 97; servo-mechanism; Starbase 514; systems engineer; Tagas; Tamarin frost; ''Vico'', SS; victurium; VISOR |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Der einzige Überlebende es:Hero Worship nl:Hero Worship